This invention relates generally to methods for testing semiconductor devices and more particularly for testing semiconductor devices with an extremely high degree of precision.
As is known in the art, various techniques have been used to test unpackaged semiconductor devices. These techniques include the use of parameter testers and current vs. voltage (i.e., I-V) curve tracers. However, recording of a rejection or deviation from a designed parameter neither identifies the reason for a failure nor provides suggestions as to whether there is room for improvement in device performance.